Naori Uchiha (Ash)
Naori Uchiha (うちはナオリ, Uchiha Naori) was a member of the during the era, and one of the few Uchiha, in a similar vein to , who hadn't succumbed themselves to the power of the or the . She was one of the few who awakened the , and is assumed to be the first of the Uchiha Clan to have utilized , as well as its inventor. The nature of her abilities had lead her to be dubbed Mother Nature (大自然, Daishizen) by the majority of the Uchiha Clan. Furthermore, her invention of the fabled Izanami technique had lead her to be known as its name: She Who Invites (イザナミ, Izanami). Background Naori's overall past is rather ambiguous, and is hidden from existence. However, what is apparent that she had been born following the dissolution of the , where the were still considered at the peak of their power. She was a talented female that hadn't been seen in numerous years, and was considered able to outcompete her siblings, cousins, and other members of the clan. This made her victim to much bullying at a younger age, which proceeded to give her severe emotional trauma -specifically when one of her classmates' elder siblings took an opportune moment to kidnap and nearly cause Naori to be the victim of sexual assault, at which she awoke her Sharingan and the man, before dismembering his arm and awakening a sadistic side to her personality, albeit briefly. At some point later in time, Naori would be at the age where she should marry. However, due to constant fear of her within the clan by most males, and being unwilling to marry with her, she was forced to marry with an elderly, and lustful man of her clan, by way of her mother. Naori, in turn, was close to reliving the memories that she had experienced as a young girl. And, considering the bond that Naori had with her mother - the only Uchiha to understand her - the realization that she would hand him over to such a deranged man caused Naori to become confused, and therefore, succumbed to rage. Bombarding the room of her mother in pure daylight, she drew her blade and impaled her without remorse. And yet upon that moment occurring, Naori's mother told her that "you Naori grew up to be the woman that I always wanted you to be...thank you, Naori." Naori's emotional trauma lead to the awakening of her own Mangekyō Sharingan. Shaped as a flower, as a reminder of the fleeting life that her mother held. During the events of the , Naori was one of the Uchiha Clan members who hadn't been corrupted with the extreme power known as . Although she had an innate knowledge of the technique's workings, thanks to her heightened skill within Genjutsu. Appealing to the council of Uchiha Clan's leaders, she devised the technique known as along with the help of and a select few. Eventually, she was the first user of the said technique, as she used it to prevent even further bloodshed by her closest friend, . In the process of this, she lost her eye. However, she was hailed as a legendary woman by the Uchiha Clan since then, for the formation of the Izanami prevented further clan warfare. Following these events, Naori's life was mostly very calm. She got married to after the war, and settled down with him for most of the years that she lived. It appears that a few years prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre, she died out of old age. However, her teachings were likely recorded in scrolls among the Uchiha Clan, as shown through , , and other members of the clan. Her technique had also allowed Itachi Uchiha to dispel a , all the while assisting in stopping an . Personality While not much was ever revealed about Naori prior to her death, she had always been considered a kind woman who couldn't see suffering anywhere she went. This was due to her own experiences in regards to the cumulative steps which awoke her and, later, . She is believed to be one of the few females in the clan to have awoken the latter stage of the Dōjutsu, and thus, was idolized as a powerful female figure. According to some, Naori was quite reserved in terms of her mannerisms. This was mainly due to the actions of her siblings in her earlier life, making her extremely distrustful of most of the men in the Uchiha aside from a . These actions also awoke a sadistic side to Naori's personality, which she only appeared to succumb to when engaging in combat with a man that has demonstrated lustful tendencies. In such battles, she will use Genjutsu of a more psychological nature, indicative of the trauma that she went through in such times. Naori also appeared to admire beauty and nature in general. This was witnessed in the floral manner in which her own Genjutsu worked around, which made her an extremely potent user of visual Genjutsu. Relationships Naori and Naka were always on good terms among the Uchiha Clan. They first met one another at the , and were seated next to one another. While Naori used to find Naka's jumpy and upbeat nature irritating, she soon grew to admire his outlook on life and began to think of it in a similar manner. However, following her experience with males and sexual assault, Naori was incapable of talking to any male for a significant period of time. She isolated herself to meeting solely her mother, and even then, she did so on an inconsistent basis. Yet Naka was highly persistent, and eventually broke through the barrier that Naori had forged for herself, by reminding her of the dreams that Naori had envisioned for herself. These meetings went on for days, until eventually Naori came out of her room to see her mother with a desolate expression on her face, creating a facade of happiness in order to ensure that Naori didn't go into further depression. This, combined with Naka's insistence, broke Naori out of the trance-like state she was in, and caused her to retain some of her older personality back. Immediately going to Naka, the only man she trusted, Naori ensured that Naka would constantly stay with her - although Naka had plans made for that. Their relationship across their adolescence blossomed, and they had officially been dating for a year when Naori had turned sixteen. However, it was also during this time that Naka had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, and began to go through periods of insanity, especially considering that his Curse of Hatred was much stronger than most. This caused them to be somewhat distant from one another, and while Naori constantly tried to pacify him, Naka would simply grow obsessed with power - like many of the Uchiha of his time. However, at this point, Naori would also awaken her Sharingan two years later, therefore causing even greater strain between the two. The two broke up for a period of time. However, this would later change following the beginning of the . Both Uchiha were deployed into the war as powerful combatants, mainly due to their acquisition of the Mangekyō Sharingan. However, Naka also possessed the Izanagi, along with other clansmen, causing large discord among the clan. After battling for a considerable time with her own Izanami, Naka agreed to accept reality and move on. Therefore, with both of them having one of their eyes stolen from them, they continued on with their lives. They eventually married and settled down, and are assumed to have had children as well. They were said to be one of the most romantic couples of the Uchiha Clan, due to the passion the two had for one another. Appearance Naori bears the appearance of a youthful woman. Like many of the Uchiha Clan, she is considered to be an epitome of beauty, even more so considering that she is a woman. Her hair, unlike most of the Uchiha Clan, is a notable purple color: it is wavy, waist-length, and has two waist-length bangs at the edge of her forehead as well. Naori, thanks to her mastery over the Sharingan, is never seen with it deactivated, providing her with a mystical appearance. In terms of attire, Naori appears to wear the standard Uchiha Robe - a navy kosode-esque top with lengthy sleeves and multiple bandages around her waist. Underneath this, she wears a simple black tank-top, and also a long navy skirt, and simple footwear. Despite her attire, Naori appears to be able to fight quite effectively. She straps two blades to the left side of her waist within the bandages. She also wore the forehead protector of Konohagakure. Abilities Kenjutsu Genjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Due to the nature and rarity of the Mangekyō Sharingan at the time, most people who wielded it had no idea as to its true capabilities and powers. As well, due to the risk of blindness, most attempted to use it only as a last resort. However, Naori's Mangekyō Sharingan took a rather beautiful appearance, contrary to the depiction of the enhanced Dōjutsu at the time. It took the appearance of a red, three-petaled flower, with no other noticeable pattern aside from that. Whenever used, Naori's illusions would become extremely potent, to the point where a simple hallucination could drag on for an extraordinarily long period in the opponent's mind, while only a few seconds pass. As well as this, due to her innate knowledge in Visual Genjutsu, most Genjutsu-based assaults would be redirected and amplified towards her opponent by several times, breaking them under the sheer psychological strain Naori's Genjutsu would provide. Any exclusive techniques that were a part of Naori's Mangekyō Sharingan aren't known, however, she was assumed to have utilized a strengthened with this technique, considering that she shifted the duo's perception of time considerably through the use of the technique. Trivia *Interestingly enough, when Naori's name is written with the kanji "治り", it means recovery. This could be attributed to her role within the anime, as she helped the Uchiha Clan to recover from their inter-clan crisis. *Although only shown in the anime, Naori is the sole female Uchiha within the canon series to use a Sharingan, as well as a Mangekyō Sharingan. *Like , and , Naori did not succumb entirely to the . This could, perhaps, be relevant to her mastery of Genjutsu, as the other individuals who haven't fallen to it have a similar set of abilities (or at least, Itachi and Shisui do). Behind the Scenes Category:Canon Characters Category:Approved Article Category:Kekkei Genkai Users